


Marry Me

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Receiving an National Landmark Award was not the only surprise Declan Donnelly got during the 2014 National Television Awards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Marry Me"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_BvqIMhPmo) by Robbie Williams, which is my favourite track from the record.
> 
> I only own the words you're about to read. I wrote it from Dec's point of view.
> 
> **_Rest In Peace Carrie Fisher. Star Wars will never be the same anymore without you. Princess Leia will always mean a lot to me. x_ **

"And the winners of the National Landmark Award are," Phillip Schofield announced. "Ant and Dec."  
My tears wear almost dreading to fall, because I was so touched by all the nice words said by people we love so much in showbusiness.  
Ant McPartlin, who had been my best mate and boyfriend for 25 years, and I ran up the stairs while briefly holding hands to receive our special award.

We thanked a lot of people, especially the people who kept us on the telly.  
"But most importantly, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for each other, so..." I said.  
"No, don't start that!" Ant interupted as he pulled me into a big hug. "I love you, man. I love you to bits."

We finished our speech as the first notes of a song by our very good friend Robbie Williams played in the O2.  
Ant placed our Landmark Awards on the floor and he took a microphone from a NTA crew member. My boyfriend grabbed my right hand with his left and he started singing:

 ** _"Silence in the courtyard, silence in the street_**  
**_The biggest mouth in the world is just about to speak and what I wanna say is four simple words, in this particular order, so here it goes"_**

"Dec, we've met 25 years ago and you mean the world to me since the day I met you," Anthony said. "You are the sunshine of my life and I can't live without you. I hate it when we're apart, because you make me a better person."

My boyfriend got down on one knee in front of me and he pulled a velvet box out of his suit pocket. He started singing the chorus of the song to me.

 ** _"You make me feel like nothing has been real, until now_**  
**_Please, I'm on one knee, I can see_**  
**_Will you marry me?"_**

Ant opened the box in his hand as he sang the last sentence of the chorus. "Will you, Declan Joseph Oliver Donnelly, do me the honour of becoming my husband?" At that point I could not hold back the tears anymore and I cried out of joy. "Yes," was all I managed to say as I pulled Ant up from his knees.  
I wrapped my arms round my fiancées body and I pressed a kiss on his cheek.  
My best mate pushed the engagement ring on my finger and pushed his lips passionately onto mine.  
We got into our own little world where we did not think about kissing live on telly in front of dozens of cameras.


End file.
